Common Sense
by theothersteffi
Summary: Something about Espositos past might have impact on his present life and influence him in a direction he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it is. My very first English story. I apologize for every mistake I made. English is not my mother tongue and it's been over ten years since I last had to write something in English. **

**This story has not been betad because I do not have a Beta reader for English stories. My German Beta does not speak English at all, so if anybody volunteers, I would be very grateful.**

**Another thing: I do not really see this pairing happen in the actual show. I do believe them to bee good friends, but nothing more. Luckily, this is not the actual show but the wonderful world of fan fiction. I will let some characters express certain opinions on certain topics that are essentially my opinion. Since nothing is said in canon about these things, I took the liberty to send my own message. Should someone feel offended by the things the characters will say, well, that's your problem. I stand by my opinion. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

„Where´s Esposito?"

Castle noticed the absence of one quarter of the best crime fighting team of the 12th precinct. Neither Detective Beckett nor Detective Ryan, partner of the currently absent team member, felt the need to enlighten him.

During the entire day, which was completely filled with doing paperwork – on Ryan's and Becket's side – an being generally annoying - on Castles side - the author asked the same question again and again. He grew exceptionally frustrated when both Beckett and Ryan refused to answer him.

At about 7pm Castle gave up. He hadn't gotten any information about Esposito's absence from his colleagues an decided it was time to go home. Just when he was about to rise from his chair next to detective Beckets' desk, an officer in full uniform appeared next to Esposito's desk and started to open drawers as if he was searching for something.

Castle waited for Ryan or Beckett to say something, demanding an explanation for the unusual behaviour of the uniformed officer. When no one of the two so much as reacted, he rose from the chair and started: "Hey", but stopped immediately when the officer raised his head an Castle recognised, quite confused, no one other than Esposito himself.

"What? Why? Where have you been all day? Why are you wearing uniform? Wait! Have you been degraded?" Castle's eyes grew bigger with every question he fired towards Esposito.

The Hispanic detective, who looked quite tired, Castle noted, straightened himself and looked Castle directly in the face. "I was out on the street, guarding the NYC Pride March. I haven't been degraded; I especially request this shift every year." With that, he turned and started towards the elevator, murmuring something towards Ryan on his way out. The Irish detective jumped from his chair, grabbed his bag and, without so much as a goodbye, he followed his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**All research I did for this and all ****following chapters are internet-based. I have never been to the United States, so I do not have any first-hand knowledge of most of the things I do describe. Please contact me if I do make some very stupid mistakes. Thank you.**

Kevin Ryan had to restrain himself all day from snapping at Castle since the author had been especially annoying throughout their time together. Normally he didn't mind some gossip at the office but this was different. He knew the story behind Esposito's Pride Week shift but decided it was his partner's choice to reveal the information to Castle.

Knowing what it was all about, Ryan felt very proud of his partner. Coming from an open-minded home, gay or straight had never been an issue in his family, but he knew about Esposito's somewhat conservative Catholic upbringing and the attitude towards gay men in some parts of the Hispanic community. Ryan himself had experimented a little in college and had the opinion that one fell in love with a person, whatever the body that person wore.

He suspected his partner had no such experience and was 110% straight.

So Ryan was glad when he noticed Esposito approaching their desks at the end of the day. It meant he could leave soon. As Esposito neared his desk, Ryan couldn't help but notice the way the uniform fit the other man. Ryan himself had never been/never was very comfortable in the NYPD uniform. Even if it was his size, he always felt he was wearing his dad's clothes. It never seemed to really fit. He had been glad when he was able to wear civilian clothes later in his career.

Esposito was a whole different story. The uniform complimented his dark complexion and the five-o'clock-shadow he was sporting after a long day on the streets of New York added to his appeal. He didn't look as if he was wearing his daddy's clothes either. On him Ryan thought the uniform fit like it was tailor made.

When Castle started firing his questions at Esposito, Ryan was really curious how this would turn out. He watched when Esposito gave his answer to the nosy author and his fast retreat. Apparently his partner was not in the mood for any of the possible Castle-isms that could come from the situation. "Let's go, I really want to get out of these clothes," he murmured towards Ryan and the other man was glad to oblige. Together they entered the elevator and left the building.

Castle stood a little slack-jawed where the boys had left him. He then turned to the desk of Detective Beckett.

"Since when does Esposito do street duty? He's a homicide detective! And why does he request a shift at Pride Week?"

"He's done it since I've known him, probably longer. As for his motives, you'll just have to ask the man himself." With that Beckett closed her last folder for the day and grabbed her purse. She had an appointment with Lanie for drinks and was already running late. When Castle tried to stop her she merely dodged him and went her merry way, leaving one extremely confused author behind.

In Esposito's apartment Ryan was lounging on the sofa and waiting for his partner to come out of the shower so they could head out to their destination. He was mindlessly flipping through the TV channels when he heard the bathroom door opening. Esposito stepped out of the slightly steamy room with a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head rubbing his hair dry. Ryan caught a glimpse at his partner and mused that was why the uniform looked so good on the other man. He really should go with Esposito more often when he asked him to join him at the gym. With that, he turned back towards the TV and watched the beginning of an episode of Bones he hadn't seen.

In his bedroom, Detective Javier Esposito was deep in thought. His Pride Week shift was really important to him and he was in no way ashamed of it. But that didn't necessarily mean he wanted certain nosy authors to investigate his motives too closely. His motivation for doing Pride Week was something very personal and reached way back before he had become a police officer. While he changed into a pair of washed-out jeans and a deep red polo, he contemplated asking his partner's opinion about telling Castle.

He exited his bedroom, put on a pair of sneakers and called towards Ryan: "Come on Kev, I'm ready, let's go."

Grabbing his badge and his keys, Ryan stood up and went to the door.

"The usual place?"

"Yeah, the usual place."

Javier Esposito sat at the back of the bar he visited exactly once a year and let his view wander. It wasn't that it was not a nice location – it was – or that the other patrons weren't decent people – they were – but it just wasn't exactly his world. Too many men, and no women could be seen anywhere around the bar. But he had to admit, as his eyes wandered around, there were many affectionate couples to be seen. When he had come to this place the first time he had felt repulsed by the men kissing, sometimes even groping each other. But, after sitting at a booth at the back of the place for several hours and sipping his water, he had begun to notice other things. The couple on the dance floor that seemed so lost in each other that no one else existed. The obviously tired, barely clothed little blonde angel who leaned on his much taller companion with trust and rested in the middle of the loud festivities. The bunch of guys at the bar who drank their beers, having a good time just like he did with his pals from the precinct. That evening Javier had realized the people around him simply wanted to live their lives and have some good times with their loved ones. Though everything in his upbringing stood against this he simply couldn't find fault in what he saw.

"Hey, Javi, starin' into next week, are you?" Ryan placed a fresh glass of Coke in front of his friend. He was way more at home in this place than Esposito. Having to wait some time at the bar, he had had time to scoop up some gossip. He nudged his partner in the shoulder and pointed across the room.

"See, bro, told you so. Rashid and John are back together. I knew it when I saw them last year. They were so good together. One drunken fight wouldn't split them up."

"What are you, man, my younger sister?" Esposito asked, but he couldn't hide the smile that crept on his face. He liked those guys. They had talked two years ago after Rashid had flirted very obviously with Ryan and Ryan had explained very politely that he was with Esposito. It had taken another twenty minutes to explain the nature of their relationship. When Ryan revealed the reason for the two detectives had for being there, John and Rashid had invited them for some drinks and they had talked til the wee hours.

"Gotta ask you somethin'. Should I tell Castle? He seemed pretty worked up when we left the precinct. I'd bet my next paycheck he kept bothering you the whole day. I just don't want this to be some subplot in the next Nikki Heat novel."

Ryan nodded. "Oh, the man was worked up. I thought he would suffer a stroke for a minute when Beckett and I refused to tell him anything. I don`t think you have to worry though. He never used anything about Becket's mother in the books and I don't think he would use your story if you point out how important this is to you." With that, Ryan leaned back on the bench he and Esposito were sitting on. When he brushed his shoulder against the other man's body, neither of them noticed. This physical closeness was normal for their partnership and both felt comfortable with it.


End file.
